


A Real Fight

by Mewjee77



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fighting for love😌, M/M, NO LITERALLY THERES LIKE NOTHING, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewjee77/pseuds/Mewjee77
Summary: After waking up in the smp, Karl finds himself reliving Sapnap fighting Punz over him. This time however, it's real.'As Punz clashed swords with Sapnap, only one common thing bounced around both of their brains,"Karl is mine." '
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap/Punz





	A Real Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Coming soon lol.

I wanted to post this in case someone beats me to the idea, I'll be doing this soon when I find the motivation lmao.   
Based on:   
https://youtu.be/DSUw4NQZMZE


End file.
